Drama in the Jellicle Junkyard
by Ginakabina
Summary: rated T  for a creepy Skimbleshanks.Mentions of Rape, molested kittens and a refrence of large nose. This story title had been changed from Victoria's Story to Drama in the Jellicle Junkyard.Also please R&R it will make my day!
1. Intorduction

I don't own CATS or any of the characters if i did i would be rich :D

Its my first CATS fanfic. So yeah. Dont worry its not just gonna be all fluff madness. There WILL be conflict..

* * *

The hard cold rain shattered down onto the old rusty card in the junkyard inside a large cats with tiger stripes and leopard spots she closely nestled her single kitten, a black and orange tortishell , named Electra though it wasn't hers biologically. Across the dump in an old oven a tabby cat cuddled her three kittens all tabby like her. Their names were Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, and Etcetera. In a den made of wet junk a silver tabby named Munkustrap closely watched his tribe, well not his but soon to be his. The Jellicle Junkyard was at peace..

* * *

"Alonzo, please hurry up!" a black and white cat named Mittensra meowed.

The kitten she was talking to named Alonzo who looked almost identical to his mother scurried to Mittensra. The cats were traveling from Norway to England, for Alonzo's mother was heavily pregnant and their owner's threatened to kill them.

" Now Alonzo dearie, your Uncle Bustopher is the nicest cat of all England"

Alonzo's little brother Mistoffelees who tiredly yawned " Mama how much longer till we arrive at this, boat?"

Mittensra replied "Not much longer Misto." Alonzo looked down at the dark smelly road and sighed. "

Mama I wanna go home!" Mistoffelees said aloud.

Mittensra giggled " Well Mister Mistoffelees its too late, there she is, the boat to our new journey" Alonzo looked at the large ship with many many humans boarding it.

" Alonzo grab your brother and run behind me!" Mittensra commanded.

Mistoffelees whined as Alonzo picked him up. Their paws pattered on the hard road.

Soon they were on the boat they hid in the bottom cabin away from humans.

Mittensra, out of breath sighed then gasped She calmly purred but it did not mask the anxiety on her face. She gave a big jolt of pushing .

Suddenly a tiny white kitten covered with blood and mucus lay there on the wooded floor.

Mittensra licked the kitten furiously and calmly asked " Alonzo, Misto, do you know were you go after this?"

Alonzo nodded " The railway right?"

Mittensra meowed " Yes, then what do you do?"

Mistoffelees answered this time " We meet Uncle Bustopher at St. James street."

Mittensra smiled and whispered " Good, Good, I want you to take care of Victoria, you little sister. I love you both so much" She closed her crystal blue eyes and murmured " Goodbye"

The black and white splotched cat lay there limp. Forever.

Mistoffelees wailed "Is she going to be alright Alonzo?"

Alonzo stared at his mother for a little while before saying "No Mistoffelees I'm afraid not."

They would have to finish the journey alone….

* * *

As Pouncival pounced on his older brother Tumblebrutus. Electra chattered with her best friend Etcetera. J

emima came sauntering into the middle of the junkyard her mother Demeter yelled " Jemima watch out for Macavity!"

Jemima rolled her amber eyes, Electra, the leader of the kittens sighed " Do guys want to wrestle?"

Before she could finish her sentence Etcetera jumped on her then Pouncival.

Etcetera's ears perked up and she yowled " Tuggsy!" and bounced off the swaggering Rum Tum Tugger.

Jemima whispered " How does she do it?" Electra sighed " Six sense I guess?"

Across the Junkyard Munkustrap stood starring at the kittens, he being the Jellicle protector he couldn't take a mate, so he couldn't have kittens. Not that he wanted kittens or a mate...

Lost in his thoughts a little chubby brown tabby kitten stood in front of him. " Jemima called me a terrible name!" the kitten whined.

Munkustrap stared at the kitten, and couldn't remember the kits name for ANYTHING he thought, it was one of Jelly's kits so Plato? Etcetera? Tumblebrutus? That's it Pouncibrutus!

" Well, Pouncibrutus what did Jemima call you?"

The kit rolled his eyes and said " My name is Pouncival! Not Pouncibrutus! Anyways, _Munktugger _Jemima called me a Pollicle!" He crossed his arms

Electra called after him " She didn't mean it you fat cow!" Pouncival sighed and staggered to the other kittens. His older brother Tumblebrutus jumped on him.

He whined " TUMBLEBRUTUS! I don't wanna play!"

Etcetera warned him " If you don't play I will tell mama!"

Electra rolled her eyes " Forget about him, Lets play!"

Suddenly Demeter the black and gold calico perked her head over a pile of trash and stared.

Electra whispered to Jemima " Your mother is SO weird!" Jemima rolled her amber eyes angrily.

Alonzo looked at the white fluff ball rolling around he cuddled his brother closer to his chest. Mistoffelees still asleep from the long sad night. The large boat halted and Mistoffelees ears perked up. He yawned quite big for a little cat. Mistoffelees purred " We are at England little Victoria!" The white fluffy ball didn't move " Alonzo, is she alright?"

Alonzo grabbed the kitten's scruff and jumped off the boat onto the hard pavement and Mistoffelees followed. Across the street there was a little diner, Alonzo scurried off to it. A large hand dropped down with a bowl of milk.

Alonzo pushed his little sister to the bowl and she slowly lapped it up. Mistoffelees purred as the warm sun hit his black coat After Victoria had finished her milk

Alonzo said aloud " Now were is the railway?" Mistoffelees pointed to the East. A large train was being boarded. Alonzo snatched Victoria up and ran to it. Mistoffelees following behind. The halted when they saw a orange brown tabby fiercely watching the passengers. Mistoffelees bravely jumped onto the crate he was sitting on.

The tabby cat purred " Hello, and how many I help you?"

Mistoffelees stood there shy and silent. Suddenly a tiger striped kitten's head popped up then another one almost identical bit one was more crème colored.

The more crème kitten cooed " Aww Mungo look at the wee kit!" The other kitten, purred " Can we keep 'em? The brown tabby shook his head. Alonzo pounced on the crate. Mistoffelees quickly nestled himself into his older brother's chest.

The tabby cat meowed " My name is Skimbleshanks and this is my daughter Rumpelteazer and my son Mungojerrie, and what is your names?

Alonzo stood proudly " Well my name is Alonzo and this is my brother Mistoffelees."

Skimbleshanks nodded and said seductively " What about the little white princess in your mouth?"

Mistoffelees boldly meowed " Victoria!"

Alonzo hissed " Does this train go to Saint James?"

Mistoffelees butted in " Our Uncle Bustopher lives there he is very fat! Mama says."

Skimbleshanks nodded " Yes it does. Do you need some assistants ,you kittens are quite young?"

Mistoffelees purred " We might because Victoria is a newborn kitten and we don't have a mother, anymore."

Rumpelteazer sympathetically said " Aw its okay, we don't have a mum either."

Mungojerrie meowed " We are going to the Jellicle tribe later on!"

Mistoffelees purred " We are too!" Soon the kittens we happily wrestling. Skimbleshanks showed Alonzo the train and they calmly laid on the cushion and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

Etcetera chewed on her tabby coat and purred. Jemima glanced around nervously her large eyes larger than usual. Electra stretched out her paws and bobbed her head back and forth. The three kittens were bored out of their fuzzy minds.

The twins Coricopat and Tatomile's striped heads popped out of the garbage and it was Tatomile, the female twin, who said " Fatso Bustopher Jones is coming" Munkustrap ran across thw dump and to the entrance. Admetus behind him. Soon the kittens awed as they saw a huge 25 pound cat. Munkustrap and Admetus saluted him.

With his large spoon Bustopher walked across the junkyard to the middle of the junkyard and meowed " As you know, I am handsome and fat." he glared at Jennyanydots,

"Soon my nephews and sister will arrive here."

Etcetera whispered to Jemima " New Boys" Jemima yowled with laughter.

Bustopher continued " I would appreciate it if you treated them kindly"

The other cats stared wide eyed waiting for Bustopher to talk some more.

He sighed " That is all."

The fat Bustopher pranced off to the entrance Munkustrap stopped him and purred " If you would be so kind, Mr. Bustopher, I wish to greet your family." The fat tuxedo cat nodded.

Suddenly there was a loud screech from above. It was Plato, Etcetera's Pouncival's , Tumblebrutus' and Admetus' older brother. He hissed at what looked like a moldy lump of yarn. It was Grizabella she meowed in a shaky and yet loving voice " Bustopher is that you? Oh my, son, you have gotten so big!" The fat cat politely waved and walked off.

Munkustrap trailing behind. Pouncival whispered to his sister Etcetera "Lets go see the new cats!"

Etcetera nodded.

As they sneakily walked off. Electra murmured to Jemima " Lets follow them!"

Jemima stuttered " What about Ma-Macavity?" T

umblebrutus butted in " Macavity doesn't live in St. James! I'm going,"

Electra meowed " Me Too."

They both scurried off. Jemima still in a scare from thinking about Macavity she noticed she was alone and scampered off to her friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Skimbleshanks slowly yawned and looked at the asleep Alonzo with the crystal white Victoria nestled by him.

He slowly slinked over to the kit and he licked the orphan princess .

The train came to a halt and Alonzo's eyes flew open. He looked and his eyes fell on Skimbleshanks licking Victoria creepily. "What are you doing to my sister, you creep!" he shouted.

The railway cat stuttered " She had some dust on her fur."

Mungojerrie butted in " Daddy is a neat freak."

Alonzo muttered " He is a freak alight"

Mistoffelees licked Skimbleshanks happily.

Alonzo slowly nestled Victoria closer to his chest, he did not trust Skimbleshanks, AT ALL.

Mungojerrie skidded off the train. Skimbleshanks held Rumpelteazer in his mouth she whined " Daddy, I know how to walk!"

Alonzo grabbed Victoria in his mouth and walked behind the odd Skimbleshanks. Mistoffelees raced up to play with his new best friend. Suddenly, Victoria's eyes shot open for the first time and she giggled.

Alonzo looked down and saw Skimbleshank's brown tail tickling Victoria's pink nose. Alonzo snarled.

Mistoffelees gasped at what he saw in front of him, a huge cat that looked like himself.

Skimbleshanks greeted the cat " Is that you Bustopher?"

The cat nodded

" Are you my Uncle Bustopher?"" Mistoffelees asked.

The fat cat purred " Depends are you Mittensra's sons?"

Alonzo nodded.

All of a sudden a silver tabby inched down and asked Alonzo, " What this little angel's name?"

Alonzo reared his back up and meowed "Victoria."

Bustopher's eyes suddenly grew wide " Where, Where is Mittensra?"

Mistoffelees's eyes grew sad "Mommy didn't make the trip, she died."

Bustopher meowed " I am sorry,my boy."

Munkustrap said " Well you never did tell me YOUR names"

Alonzo nodded " I am Alonzo and this is Mistoffelees."

Rumpelteazer bounced down the street rearing her back up Mungojerrie trailing behind.

Munkustrap meowed " You know these kittens need a mother, especially Victoria."

Randomly Bustopher said his goodbyes and walked down the street. Munkustrap offered " I shall take Alonzo and Victoria and you can take Mistoffelees."

Skimbleshanks argued " You know Munk we can't just split up a family!"

The silver tabby nodded " They wouldn't be split up, just sleep in different dens." Skimbleshanks rolled his green eyes. " I guess, but I want Victoria."

Munkustrap's brow grew fierce and he snarled " I called her."

Mistoffelees ventured " Couldn't Stimplestanks and Muskystamp trade every week or something."

Skimbleshanks ignored the tuxedo kitten " Victoria should be with ME after all my sister, Jennyanydots, is a mother."

Munkustrap rolled his eyes " We shall trade Victoria every week."

Suddenly a brown tabby kit bumped into Skimbleshanks.

The kitten hissed " Etcetera! You made me loose our cover by pushing me!"

* * *

Around the corner of the alley Electra whispered to Jemima " Come on before WE get caught!"

Jemima mumbled " What about Etcetera we cant just LEAVE her!"

Electra meowed " Well I can! Bye Bye!" and Electra ran down the alley.

Munkustrap sternly said " What are you kits doing here? Its to dangerous! How many of you came?"

Etcetera sheepishly meowed " All of us."

Munkustrap yowled " Come out and your punishment wont be so harsh!"

Tumblebrutus stalked out. Jemima gulped and showed herself to Munkustrap.

Etcetera gave Jemima a pitiful look and as Munkustrap turned around to face Jemima, Pouncival yanked Munkustrap's silver tail. Alonzo stood there wide eyed. These cats don't respect their elders!

Jemima turned her attention to the two black and white kittens. One looked fierce and serious . And the other smaller one looked shy and playful.

All of a sudden a pair of tiger striped kits knocked into Skimbleshanks.

Jemima rolled her large eyes. She had met these kittens before. Nothing Special about them, just a bad influence. In fact Jemima's mother Demeter said that there was a rumor that they worked for Macavity.

Mungojerrie held a necklace of pearls and Rumpelteazer snatched them away from her brother. " Toms can't wear pearls ,Mungo!"

Mungojerrie teased " Maybe, I was going to give them to one of these pretty ladies!" He flipped his tongue out.

Rumpelteazer punched his arm " You like toms Mungo, admit it! I've seen the way you look at Addie!"

Mungojerrie blushed and he yowled " I don't like Admetus!" He slapped her face.

The two playful kits began to fight. Skimbleshanks nervously meowed " They, They do this all the time"

Munkustrap nodded " You kits introduce yourselves to Mistoffelees and Alonzo."

Etcetera smiled her hyper smile " I am Etcetera, and this is Pouncie!" She said pointing to her brother, who crossed his arms.

Etcetera continued " That is Tumblebrutus and that Jemima" Jemima smiled brightly and Tumblebrutus waved.

Mistoffelees, obviously felt welcome and he blurted out " I am Mistoffelees and this is Alonzo."

Pouncival looked down at the ground and saw a fluffy white ball.

He meowed " Wow Alonzo, you sure are shedding."

Alonzo looked down and smiled " Oh no that's my baby sister Victoria!"

Etcetera and Jemima's eyes searched around when they heard the word "Baby"

It was Jemima who held Victoria first then Etcetera. They squealed with amusement.

Skimbleshanks purred " Well lets go to the Jellicle Junkyard."

Mistoffelees's whiskers twitched " JUNKYARD! What's a junkyard?"

Tumblebrutus and Pouncival's eyes grew wide " You don't know what a junkyard is? Were did you used to live?"

Mistoffelees meowed " I used to live on a big farm, a snowy farm."

Munkustrap explained " Well Mistoffelees, We can always go the junkyard and you can see what a junkyard. And you can meet the other Jellicles….Mistoffelees purred " There's MORE?"


	3. Meet the Jellicles!

Soon they were at the Jellicle Junkyard. Mistoffelees's eyes grew large as he saw all the different cats.

Munkustrap shooed the other kittens away, The silver tabby purred to Alonzo and Mistoffelees " Let me introduce you to the Jellicles."

The walked to a cat with tiger stripes and leopard spots, next to that cat was a brown tabby, much similar to the three kittens they had seen before.

Munkustrap meowed " Jenny, Jelly, these are Alonzo and Mistoffelees."

They waved, then they noticed they didn't look familiar.

Jelly asked " Now Munkustrap who are these kits, whose are they?"

Munkustrap stuttered " Uhm well Mittensra's kittens."

Jennyanydots thought awhile and then whispered something to Jellylorum.

It was Jellylorum who meowed " Oh Mittensra! The black and white cat of Grizabella's who went to Norway with her humans!"

Jennyanydots asked " Munkustrap, are you trying to ask us to care for them, after all were is little Mittensra?"

Munkustrap sighed " She is in the Great Heavyside Layer."

The two queens gave each other a look, Munkustrap couldn't tell what kind of look it was.

Jelly sternly meowed " Munkustrap, do you want us to take care of the kits or not?"

The two queens raised their eyebrows nervously.

Munkustrap stammered " Well, yes, Little Victoria. She is quite young."

He pulled Victoria out from deep in Alonzo's chest fluff. He cuddled her face softly.

Jennyanydots and Jellylorum whispered to each other for a few minutes, Finally Jenny said " We wil nurse her, probably Jelly."

Jellylorum opened her mouth and felt her chest knowing she had three kits she was already nursing. She gave Jennyanydots a very odd look.

Jennyanydots purred and smiled " I would love to take little Victoria, but as you know, Electra is a very rough and big eater. Besides isn't Tumblebrutus almost weaned?"

Jelly nodded in agreement. Munkustrap thanked them ,graciously.

Munkustrap turned around to walk off before saying "I will bring Victoria over about at sunset, And Girls, please don't let Skimbleshanks touch Victoria. He is quite a well, creep."

The silver tabby looked across the junkyard her saw his two sisters. Demeter and Bombalurina. He skidded off to greet them.

* * *

Alonzo whispered " Munkustrap, am I going to live with you, I like you a lot. I never had a father. Can you be my father?"

Munkustrap smiled and purred " Of course Alonzo, I can be your father. Only if you'll be my son."

Alonzo rubbed his head up against Munkustrap's leg. He hesitated and mewed "Why don't you have a mate?"

Munkustrap sighed. He had no mate. Thus no kittens. But even if he had a mate, he wouldn't have kits, after all Munkustrap was neutered. Besides his duty to the clan was better than a mate.

Munkustrap opened his mouth to speak.

But he was stopped by the tuxedo kitten. "Maybe Muskystamp doesn't want a smelly mate."

That made Munkustrap giggle. He walked over to his sisters. " Why hello Demeter and Bomby!"

They smiled

Demeter's facial expression changed " I, I smell intruders. MACAVITY!"

Munkustrap glanced around " No, No Deme, its only these kits. Alonzo and Mistoffelees. I want you to meet them"

Bombalurina put one paw on her curvy hip " Who was pregnant Munk?"

Demeter's eyes grew wide " There is a white rat in that kits mouth! What if, Macavity poisoned the rat?"

Munkustrap yanked Victoria out of Alonzo's mouth " No, No No Demeter, this is little Victoria!"

Demeter's eyes relaxed, for now.

Bombalurina purred "May I touch her Munk?" She didn't wait for a response and petted the kit.

Demeter slowly examined the kit for anything, scary.

Munkustrap suddenly remembered the day Demeter came home hysterical, she found out she was pregnant. And Macavity had raped her. She hadn't been the same spunky fun Demeter. Everyone thought she would get over it, but she hasn't. He looked across the Junkyard to see little Jemima playing with her friends. As the result of Macavity's rape, Jemima was born.

The silver tabby slowly got Victoria out of his sister's reach.

* * *

Munkustrap and the kits searched around for Cassandra and her cousin Exotica the two sleek kittens.

He sighed, he couldn't find them anywhere!

Mistoffelees asked " Muskystamp? I thought we met all the kittens?"

Munkustrap meowed " Well, Cassandra and Exotica like to be mysterious. Cassandra is about Alonzo's age. Exotica is a little bit older."

Suddenly a brown tail moved in the trash. Munkustrap scurried to it. He saw Cassandra, black nose, beautiful coat and the brightest blue eyes.

He smiled "Hello, Cassandra I would like you to meet two of the newest Jellicles!"

Cassandra licked her right paw

Alonzo perked his head out

Cassandra's and Alonzo's eyes met. They stayed stuck to each other together like super glue. Cassandra's eyes reeked of confusion and yet grief. Alonzo's eyes looked of curiosity, confusion and wonder.

Mistoffelees crawled up to box she was on. She smiled at him nicely. Her eyes focused on Mistoffelees now same look she had given Alonzo.

Munkustrap couldn't tell what was going on with Cassandra. " Cassandra, were is little Exotica?"

Cassandra looked at Munkustrap " She left the tribe, she might be back I don't know exactly."

The silver protector waved goodbye. Thought Cassandra looked at Alonzo and Mistoffelees with the same look she was just giving them. The odd look bewildered Munkustrap.


	4. Chapter 4

Mistoffelees anxiously meowed " I don't like how that cat looked at me! It was too fierce"

He looked up " Muskystamp, its sunset!"

Munkustrap looked around he handed Victoria to Alonzo " Here, take this to Jenny and tell her thank you."

The black and white kitten scurried off.

Mistoffelees whined " I'm scared, I'm afraid Cassendre will eat me!"

Munkustrap assured Mistoffelees " It will be alright, maybe she is afraid of you!"

The black small kitten looked at himself " I cant be scary!"

He twirled around and hissed cutely. He pointed a paw at a pile of trash. And a lightning bolt shot out.

" Muskystamp! Muskystamp! Didya see that, didya see that?"

Munkustrap turned around " What is it?"

Mistoffelees shook his head " I don't know! I was twirling around and a lighting bolt came out of my fingers!"

Munkustrap smiled brightly " Really! Show me Mistoffelees!"

The kitten repeated his actions, nothing happened.

Mistoffelees frowned, " I didn't do it!"

Munkustrap meowed " Its okay Mistoffelees, I can't do things I want to do."

Alonzo came at that moment. Out of breath. " Jelly said Thank you Munkustrap, you will have her in the morning at dawn, she needs a check up, and so do we, but that's tomorrow!" He smiled.

* * *

Electra crept into her mother's den. Her " Aunt" Jelly was there, nursing what looked like a little white rat. She licked her lips. Milk AND a plump rat. Her mother came up from behind, scaring her.

" Mommy did you catch that rat for me?" Electra said sweetly.

Jennyanydots looked around for the supposed rat.

Electra rolled her eyes " The one Jelly is nursing!"

Jennyanydots laughed " Oh No Electra, that is little Victoria, you haven't met her brothers yet, Thank Everlasting Cat that you didn't sneak to St. James street with the other kittens! Sometimes I think its just you and Cassandra that have a mind! That Jemima isn't that bad, just that paranoid mother of her is enough to scream. That Etcetera and Poucie are simply terrible. Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer are the same." Her mother took a long breath.

Electra rolled her eyes.

Jellylorum butted in with little Victoria on her teats. " My Etcy and Pouncie are little angels all my babies were! Especially Asparagus, he was such a doll. Admetus was and still is wonderful, Plato was such a cutie!" She smiled brightly very proud.

Electra rolled her eyes for the third time " What about Tumblebrutus?"

Jellylorum gasped " Oh my! I keep forgetting about little Tumble!"

Jenny patted her back, " Its okay Jelly, it happens to the best of us."

Electra rolled her eyes, she couldn't STAND Jellylorum. She looked at the little precious Victoria, so dainty, so fragile. So valuable. Such a competition

* * *

Munkustrap already has introduced Alonzo and Mistoffelees to Bomby, Demeter, Cassandra, Jenny and Jelly, The rambunctious kittens. Only left were The two Guses. The twins and Tugger.

Mistoffelees whined " Muskystamp, can't I go to sleep?"

Munkustrap saw this as a opportunity to be a father, figure " Oh Mistoffelees, I can hold you and you can sleep while I'm holding you."

The tuxedo kit held up his paws to be lifted up, Munkustrap leaned down and picked him up. Mistoffelees cuddled himself into Munkustrap's tabby chest. His eyes closed slowly.

Alonzo thought about the strange yet lovely Cassandra her eyes burning into Alonzo's soul, but he couldn't figure out what kind of look it was. He hoped Victoria would be okay this was the farthest she has been since she was born. Maybe she misses me, he thought.

Alonzo waddled behind Munkustrap they stopped at a pile of trash

Alonzo asked " Its trash why are we here its trash?

Much to Alonzo's surprise two striped heads popped up.

They meowed in usion " Hello Munkustrap.

The one that smelled like a tom asked " Well Munkustrap I didn't sense that you would be a father."

Munkustrap's large nose twitched " oh No, Coricopat these kits aren't mine!"

The female one leaned down and asked " Hello kit what is your name?"

Alonzo's mouth opened The male, named Coricopat butted in " Alex? Alphonso?"

Alonzo shook his head " Alonzo."

Coricopat purred " Close enough."

The female rolled her eyes " Well nice meeting you Alonzo, I am Tatomile and this is Coricopat. Also Munkustrap, you need to get that nose checked out by Jenny, its pretty big."

Munkustrap waved goodbye.

* * *

A sleek black cat with a large mane was sitting on a pile of trash with his legs spread apart. Very Crudely. " Hey, Munk! What are you doing holding a sleeping kit? You finally got a mate?" He smiled a suggestive smile.

Munkustrap yowled " No, this isn't my kit."

The fluffy cat purred " Well whose their mama?"

Munkustrap sighed " Mittensra."

The cat with the mane's eyebrow tightened up 'Who is Mittensra?"

Munkustrap rolled his eyes and pointed to Alonzo.

The cat with the fluffy mane thought awhile before remembering the black and white queen. " Well Munk, were is Mittensra?" Raising an eyebrow sexily.

Munkustrap sighed " She is up in the Heavyside Layer."

The cat with the mane leaned down in Alonzo's face "Hi little guy, I am the Rum Tum Tugger, don't feel bad I don't have a ma either. What's your name?"

Alonzo closed his eyes then opened them " Alonzo."

The Rum Tum Tugger's bulge was right smack in Alonzo's face.

Munkustrap noticed that and stuttered " Uh Tugger, get back up here."

The curious cat obeyed.

The silver tabby sighed " Do you trust Skimbleshanks with a kit?"

Tugger guessed " Depends if it's a tom or a queen."

"It's a queen."

The Rum Tum Tugger cringed " Never."

* * *

Skimbleshanks sniffed the area he could smell Victoria's sweet scent. He hustled to it. He simply adored Victoria

Some of the other Jellicles would say that he liked her too much, Since the rumor started that Skimbleshanks molested one of the kittens nobody trusted him.

Not his family not his best friends.

Not even Old Deuteronomy. Skimbleshanks knew he was innocent. It was a prank one of the kits made up, Electra.

But everyone took it serious.

He wouldn't do anything to Victoria! He loved her, in a weird father way.

He went into the den were he smelled her scent. He saw Jellylorum letting Victoria suckle.

He drooled over Victoria.

He asked " Jelly, may I hold Victoria when your finished! I wanna see how she is doing."

Jelly's face harded " Skimble, no, she is fine. Leave now" Jelly nestled the white fluff ball to her chest.

Skimbleshanks obeyed his childhood friend and trotted out sadly.

Will this Rumor ever be forgotten?


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn't her fault. It isn't anybody's fault. Except her mothers. Cassandra stared at the old filthy junkyard looking at the Jellicle Moon She sighed and thought about her past.. At a few weeks old she was dumped off at this dump. Nobody knew her mother was.

She did.

It was a plump Siamese cat who was too selfish to take care of her.

Nobody fully accepted Cassandra, not even Old Deuteronomy.

Jellylorum almost didn't suckle her.

Everybody thought her mother was Grizabella who left to see the world a few days before.

So they banished her for leaving her kitten and the tribe.

Grizabella hates Cassandra now, its her fault that Grizabella isn't the happy beautiful loved queen.

Alonzo and Mistoffelees were lucky to be accepted so openly.

Truly, none of the Jellicles accept other un-tribe born kittens. The only clan-borns.

When Cassandra gazed at Alonzo that day she knew that he wouldn't be happy here for long soon their welcomeness would wear off.

She huffed. But those kittens looked so familiar.

Their black and white coats just looked so familiar..

Who were they were did they come from? Why do they look so familiar?

* * *

Etcetera stared at her mother nursing the small kitten.

She wanted to be a mother, so bad.

Were do kittens come from in the first place?

All of a sudden Pouncival jumped on her back and wrestled around.

" Pouncival! I Do not want to play!"

The small fat tabby rolled off her back and trotted into his room he shared with Tumblebrutus.

Etcetera looked on the bright side, at least she had a little sister now!

She imagined herself playing with the white cat running around. Gossiping. Swooning over Tugger. Everything she wanted to do with her friends but it never happened.

Electra was too bossy and Jemima was too scared.

But they used to do that.

Before Electra got the crazy idea to start a rumor. Jemima was in for a good rumor.

Etcetera wasn't.

It was the first time that Etcetera's conscience came into place.

Her mind floated back to the week that it all happened….

Rumpelteazer had just stolen something of Electra's.

So Electra wanted dirty nasty revenge. Jemima did too.

Which was strange for the little scared kitten.

Etcetera had nothing to do with it. She played with her brother's during that time.

Soon the rumor had spread around the tribe that Skimbleshanks was molesting Rumpelteazer and Jemima and forcing Electra to do stuff with his, junk. With her mouth and paws.

Though it never happened. Skimbleshanks was the nicest cat he had ever met!

He would never do anything to harm a kitten. Especially a queen!

Electra and Jemima had gotten their revenge.

Skimbleshanks was in return a creep, a freak a pervert.

Rumpelteazer and Mungojerrie deny anything happing.

Etcetera was afraid to tell anyone, knowing how Electra could do something so quick and destroy someone's reputation.

She never participated in the event because Rumpelteazer was her friend and to destroy her father' life was just wrong.

Her mind was in the present now.

Her older brother Plato walked into the living room holding a plate of leftovers.

" What's up little sis?" Plato said with his mouth full.

Electra purred " Nothing just thinking about little Victoria. She is so amazing!"

Plato smiled " Yeah really she is, Did you know you were that small?

Etcetera rolled her eyes happily " Of course! I'm not that ignorant like Pouncie!"

Plato asked " Have you seen Dad recently?"

Etcetera shook her head she hasn't seen her father in weeks. He was now living with Etcetera's eldest brother Asparagus.

Jellylorum looked up from nursing Victoria " Your father is doing fine. Asparagus is taking care of him .I saw him two days ago."

Plato smiled " You're sure that he is doing fine?"

Jelly nodded "Yes Plato, I am sure of it, almost as sure as the sky is blue."

Pouncival walked in holding his right eye crying out " Mommy! Tumble hit me in the eye!"

Jellylorum sighed and screamed " Tumblebrutus come here!"

The brown tabby trotted out of his room. " Mama it was HIS fault!"

Their mother huffed " Apologize both of you."

The kittens apologized

Etcetera looked at Plato who rolled his eyes.

She looked at her other older brother Admetus laying on the old nasty couch ,napping.

If there was a rumor going around that Admetus was molesting kittens what would I do? She thought. She couldn't bear to think about that.

Is that Rumpelteazer and Mungojerrie feel daily?

Jellylorum interrupted her thoughts " Etcy what is bothering you?"

Etcetera sighed " Nothing, Nothing at all." She lied.

* * *

Demeter looked at her sister.

She knew Bombalurina was hiding something.

She was dating Macavity, and Demeter knew it.

How dare she!

After all Demeter went through with that mean ginger cat!

He raped her.

But he blessed her with sweet little Jemima.

Demeter glanced at the old brown and orange tabby playing with Rumpelteazer and Mungojerrie.

If that creep ever TOUCHED Jemima!

She saw Skimbleshanks who was picking something out of Rumpelteazer's paw. She winced her paw

moved a little bit and he kissed her paw to comfort her.

That wasn't what Demeter saw what she was Skimbleshanks putting his daughter's paw on his private parts. And he kissed her paw as she moved her paw up and down. " Get away from her you pervert!" she yelled.

Skimbleshanks looked at Demeter " What are you talking about?"

Demeter yowled " Go live with Macavity you creep!"

Skimbleshanks grew a sad look on his face " I'm not hurting Rumpelteazer! She had a thorn in her paw!"

Demeter screamed " That isn't what I saw! You were forcing her to do stuff to you!"

Mungojerrie cried " STOP! Daddy wasn't doing anything to Teazer!"

Skimbleshanks sobbed " Stop it! I'm not who you think I am! I wouldn't do anything to her! Or any other kit!"

The two tiger striped kits clung to their crying father.

Demeter yowled " That's what you get you freak!"

Rumpelteazer screamed back with tears streaming down her face " How dare you say that! Daddy never did anything to me!"

Demeter didn't believe the kittens " You don't fool me Skimbleshanks!"

Out the corner of Rumpelteazer's green eyes she saw Jemima and Electra laughing at the playground were the kits played.

They did this to their Father.

And they must pay.

* * *

Across the junkyard in an old dirty den

The Rum Tum Tugger looked at the old mirror

He told Munkustrap he would be brushing his mane.

That was his excuse.

He stared at the old trash on the ground.

He thought that his Ma, if she was here, would clean them up for her Tuggy Wuggy.

She died a horrible death. She was hit by a large semi.

She was saving Grizabella from it.

She took the blow.

For a traitor.

She was a fluffy Maine Coon. Just like the Rum Tum Tugger.

He shuddered and cried. He missed her so much!

He couldn't believe it.

He looked at the mirror to see himself with tears rolling down his face.

Suddenly his den door was opened.

It was his half- brother Munkustrap.

He had an expression on his face of sorrow " Oh I'm sorry Tugger, I didn't know you were busy."

Tugger nodded and snuffed his nose up. "Oh Munk I just miss her so much!"

Munkustrap put a hand on his back " Its okay, I wont tell nobody."

And just like that the silver tabby walked out.

Munkustrap couldn't believe it!

The Rum Tum Tugger was crying.


	6. Drama Drama Drama

Electra looked up at the Jellicle Moon. She sighed. Jemima, her best friend sat next to her she also sighed. " Electra, Do you REALLY think there is a Heavyside Layer? Because my Mama says that my Father is there."

Electra sucked in her cheeks " I hope so, My father is up there too, supposedly."

Jemima closed her eyes " Who do you think will meet the Everlasting Cat?"

Electra meowed " I think Gus, he really deserves it he's all old and stuff."

Jemima said in her high voice " I think Grizabella will."

Electra smiled

Jemima went on " Did you know that Grizabella is related to Alonzo, Mistoffelees and little Victoria?"

Electra's eyes bugged " How?"

Jemima rolled her innocent round eyes " Well Grizabella gave birth to the Great Bustopher Jones and their mother Mittensra, who gave birth to Alonzo, Mistoffelees and Victoria."

Jemima smiled for a minute before blurting out " I'm pretty sure that I will bear Alonzo or Mistoffelees' kits."

Electra laughed " And one day I will be mates with Tumblebrutus and have his kittens."

Jemima's eyes dazzled " And Etcetera will have Tugger's kittens!"

The two friends squealed with laughter

Suddenly they heard some loud crashing and rustling

The two startled kits looked every direction, except behind the,.

Electra squealed with fear as she felt a net being tossed on her and pulled away from Jemima.

Jemima in fear yelled " Macavity! Macavity!"

The gold and black queen bolted out of her den.

Jemima cried " Somebody took Electra!"

Demeter held her daughter close to her. " MACAVITY!"

Soon all the Jellicles awoke and came out of their dens to see what had happened.

Jellylorum cackled " What is going on, This better be good, I just got that terrible Pouncival to sleep."

Munkustrap darted out of his den and hopped on all the piles of trash sniffing the area, with a small black and white splotched kitten trailing behind. " Demeter, calm down, I cannot scent Macavity anywhere"

He affectionately rubbed heads with his sister to calm her.

Etcetera ran out behind her mother to see Jemima " What happened? Were is Electra?"

Jemima had tears in her eyes. " Somebody grabbed her!"

They held each other in their arms.

Demeter's eyebrow twitched " I know who is was! I can smell his disgusting scent!"

Her red sister, Bombalurina asked " Who?"

Demeter held her head down to seem dramatic then popped it up " It was that perverted railway cat!"

Bombalurina hissed " Of course he took poor little innocent Electra and his wretched kit to rape."

All the Jellicles gasped.

Etcetera whispered to Jemima " When are you going to tell the truth?"

Jemima blinked her "innocent" eyes "Never."

Cassandra gracefully jumped out of her den and raced to the other female kittens

She looked at them , puzzled " What happened?"

Jemima sobbed a fake sob " Skimble, Skimbleshanks kidnapped ELECTRA! To rape her!"

Munkustrap yelled " EVERYONE HEADCOUNT! GET WITH YOUR FAMILIES!"

Suddenly there was pushing and shoving.

Etcetera clamped her paws around her mother she looked up at the Jellicle Moon, _what if the rumor was coming true?_

_As Munkustrap was checking on the other families Pouncival whined " Mommy I want to go back to sleep!"_

_Jelly assured him " Don't worry Pouncie, Soon you will be back snug in your bed."_

_Soon The two Guses came by Asparagus holding, Gus, his father's arms._

_Plato and Admetus hugged the old tom_

_Pouncival whispered " Who is that old guy?"_

_Etcetera hit her brother " That's are Daddy!"_

_Pouncival rubbed his round tummy " Well he doesn't look much like us, does he?_

_Jellylorum hugged her much older mate, an affair that had happened when Jelly was just a kit and Gus was an adult._

_Munkustrap asked as he walked by " Everybody here and safe?"_

_Plato nodded. _

_As Munkustrap turned around Pouncival took hold of his silver tail and yanked it._

_Tumblebrutus laughed and kicked him in the leg. _

_Munkustrap winced._

_Alonzo came behind Munkustrap and asked "Were is Victoria and Mistoffelees?" _

_Munkustrap's eyes grew wide "Mistoffelees! Skimbleshanks has Mistoffelees!" _

_Demeter called " Its okay, Skimbleshanks only molests female kit queens."_

_Bombalurina added " That is unless he now like kit toms!" _

_Jemima clung to her mother, crying_

_Munkustrap yowled " All adult toms come to the center of the junkyard."_

_Pouncival and Tumblebrutus ran out to the middle. _

_Jellylorum called after them " Come back here kits!"_

_The many older toms came to the middle like Tugger and Coricopat._

_Alonzo rubbed up against Jellylorum's legs " May I spend the night with you? Munkustrap is going to be out tonight."_

_Tumblebrutus and Pouncival's eyes beamed into Alonzo's eyes. Then they both smiled._

_Jelly purred " Of course you can Alonzo, dearie."_

_Dearie, that is what Alonzo called him, Dearie._

_Pouncival squealed " Sleepover!"_

_Across the Junkyard a Siamese older kitten stepped out of the shadows " I am coming with you all."_

_The silver tabby stared " Why Cassandra, you are much to young and a queen."_

_Cassandra blinked " Because I have nothing else to do."_

_Munkustrap nodded "Very Well."_

_Jennyanydots ventured " I will come too I know Electra's scent better than anyone."_

_Munkustrap nodded_

_Etcetera whined to her mother " I hope Tugger comes home, safely." _

_Jellylorum pattered her daughter's back " Oh Etcy I'm sure that The Rum Tum Tugger will return home. Come on lets go back to sleep."_

_Five tabbies and a splotched black and white kitten scurried off to the den, hoping for the best._


	7. Chapter 7

The troop of Jellicles sneaked out the entrance.

Munkustrap commanded "Do you smell Electra's scent?"

Cassandra lifted her black nose into the air " Yes. Yes I can."

Jennyanydots squealed " Oh its my Electra! Were is she?"

From a distance they heard a loud high pitched scream and raced to it.

Their eyes grew wide at what they saw.

The orange and black kitten stood there in a puddle of blood motionless.

Jennyanydots ran to her and licked her violently. Electra's face was chewed up and scratched up and

oozed with blood.

Jenny comforted her " Oh my Electra, talk to me!, what happened?"

The small kitten looked up and whispered " I, I don't know."

Munkustrap sighed " Electra, be a big girl, who did this to you?"

Electra's voice raised but not much " I don't know! I haven't a clue!"

Cassandra petted her fur " Now, Electra lets go to the Jellicle Junkyard, Jenny and Jelly

can lick your wounds."

Electra slowly stood up and put her left paw onto her mauled face.

She gasped.

Her paw was covered in blood.

She silently sobbed.

Electra stumbled behind her mother and looked back at the dark alley she was in the lonely darkness.

But she could see out the corner of her eyes, Two eyes staring at her.

She blinked but the eyes were gone already.

* * *

A tiger striped kitten looked at the Silver tabby sniffing around the gray garbage cans.

He tightly squeezed his eyes shut hoping the Jellicle protector wouldn't see him.

Munkustrap left the alley with a puzzled look on his face.

Another tiger striped kitten popped her head out of the garbage.

She had a big smile on her face and her eyes gleamed.

Mungojerrie looked at his sister " Do you think what we did was right?"

Rumpelteazer stared her brother in his eyes " Of course, after all were aren't done yet."

Mungojerrie flipped out his tongue and licked his fur it was matted with blood. " Really Teazer?"

The tiger striped kitten with more crème scolded her brother " Yes Mungo! Its for Daddy!"

Mungojerrie rolled his eyes.

Rumpelteazer batted him " You love Daddy don't you?"

Her brother nodded.

Rumpelteazer hissed " Have you ever seen him cry before the other day?

He shook his head.

Rumpelteazer yowled " Would you like to see Daddy in such pain from that awful Demeter?"

Mungojerrie mewed " No. I hated when Daddy cried."

Rumpelteazer cringed " Well If we don't do something, it will happen again."

Mungojerrie winced " Isn't this, illegal?"

Rumpelteazer snickered " Nothing is illegal until you get caught."

.

* * *

Yes, Yes. I know its short.

Also Skimbleshanks, Rumpelteazer and Mungojerrie all have accents. I just dont wanna F*ck the speechy thingy up.

MORE SOON!


	8. Chapter 8

Just before Dawn…..

The little white blob wiggled.

Alonzo cooed " Oh Victoria, If Mama could see you now. You sure are adorable I cant wait till you get bigger and you can play with all the other kittens."

The kitten's blue eyes shot open and she stuttered " 'Lonzo, I, love you."

The black and white tom shouted " You talked! You talked!"

The kitten nodded and purred " Were is Munkustrap or Skimbleshanks or Misto?"

Alonzo stood there with his eyes wide " Well Victoria, The Jellicle Moon is up and they are sleeping."

The white fluff ball chewed on her coat " What's a Jell-icle?"

Alonzo shrugged " I really don't know, some type of cat ,I guess."

The tiny kitten yawned and closed her eyes.

Alonzo made sure that Victoria was asleep and strolled outside.

* * *

He looked up at the Jellicle Moon. The round circle so bright so radiant. So unusual. He sighed as cold tears rolled down his black and white face.

"Mama WERE are you? I miss you! I, I just don't know what to do!"

He looked at the piles of trash. " Who, who is my REAL father, were is he?"

Suddenly in the Jellicle Moon the familiar face of Mittensra appeared and shuddered the words " Macavity." .

Alonzo rubbed his eyes " Thank you. Thank You. Oh Mama Victoria looks so much bigger than she did when she was born!.

The face in the moon nodded.

Alonzo continued. "You would love her. Were being taken care of by a nice cat named Munkustrap he is the Jellicle protector."

Mittensra smiled " That's good Alonzo, is Victoria getting milk?"

Alonzo smiled with tears in his eyes " Yes, Mama, a nice cat named Jellylorum is nursing Victoria, she has a lot of kittens! Her mate is old! Like really old."

The black and white queen in the sky asked " Oh Alonzo, How is Mistoffelees? Were is he? Is he safe?"

Alonzo nodded " He is with Skimbleshanks, hes okay, but the Jellicles say he raped some kittens."

Mittensra chuckled " Alonzo do you have a crush on any of the queens?"

Alonzo blushed " This really pretty Siamese named Cassandra, she's odd, but really pretty and brave."

Mittensra laughed " Alonzo are you happy?"

The black and white kit looked at his identical mother " Mama, if you were here everything would be perfect! You and Munkustrap could be mates and could raise Misto and Victoria and me!"

Alonzo shuddered " Who is Macavity? Why couldn't you mate with Munkustrap!

Mittensra's eyes turned cold " Remember Alonzo, we are from Norway, and Munkustrap lived in England when I mated."

Alonzo crossed his paws " Mama Macavity lives in an alley in England! I know it! "

Mittensra blinked " Macavity is evil, he can transport himself anywhere!"

Alonzo stared at his mother " Mama, Why'd you die?"

Mittensra closed her eyes " I couldn't help it dearie, I couldn't, I was loosing to much blood. But I just had to visit the Jellicles .. I was too heavily pregnant, I couldn't wait. I thought I could control the blood coming, But it all came at once…" Her words were ended by a sigh.

Alonzo's lips quivered " Mama, I want you back! I love you!"

The black and white queen's face disappeared from the moon.

* * *

A black and gold head popped out of the trash, it was Demeter

"You are Macavity's son! And Grizabella's grandson! And MUNKUSTRAP wants to train you as second-in-command? You fat traitor!"

Alonzo stuttered " What are you doing ease dropping? You fat cow! And how dare you call me a traitor!"

Demeter yowled " TRAITOR! Get out of the junkyard! Old Deuteronomy hasn't even given you or your MACAVITY siblings the blessing to be accepted!"

Alonzo stood there wide eyed and looked up at the Jellicle Moon and saw his mother's bright vibrant blue eyes staring at his, intently and heard a whisper in the breeze

" Alonzo, do what you want.."

Alonzo wiggled his rump and jolted to Demeter pouncing on top of her clawing her face, violently screaming " My mother DIED to visit the Jellicles! And you call me a traitor!"

Demeter yowled "MACAVITY MACAVITY!"

Soon all the Jellicles, very sleepily, wobbled out to the clearing.

Munkustrap yawned " WHAT now Demeter? I smell no Macavity!"

Demeter yelled " Alonzo, Mistoffelees and the little rat are MACAVITY'S KITTENS!"

All the Jellicles looked at Alonzo

Jellylorum, who was holding Victoria, looked at her, trying to see the "Macavity" in her. She saw none in the innocent little kit.

Munkustrap winced " Demeter, please, Alonzo cannot be Macavity's kit! The kits are white and black and Macavity is ginger! Besides, the kittens are from NORWAY and Macavity is from England!"

Demeter stuttered " I just heard Alonzo talking to the Jellicle Moon! About Macavity!"

Bombalurina hushed her sister " Come on Deme, you can spend the rest of the night in my den."

Demeter pushed her away " No! After all Macavity could walk in your den any moment, you are fucking him!"

All the Jellicles "ooed"

Bombalurina stormed out of the junkyard.

Electra across the Junkyard was showing her friends, Jemima and Etcetera her wounds.

Jemima touched Electra's waist " I'm, I'm so sorry!"

Electra cried " It, it was probably Macavity's henchmen!"

Jemima shook her head " Why would they want to harm you?"

Electra raised her shoulders in confusion.

Jemima smiled "We can always blame Skimbleshanks!"

Etcetera yowled " That's just wrong and mean!"

Jemima thudded " Shut Up Etcy! Its our decision, not yours!"

Electra rolled her large eyes "Yeah, Etcetera, why can't you go play with your brother's or your NEW best friend? The Macavity scum, Victoria!"

Etcetera ran to her mother who was holding the "Macavity" scum close to her chest.

Munkustrap scolded Demeter " Stop waking us up at dawn with "Macavity" Unless he is killing, raping or stealing."

Demeter ran off to her den.

Munkustrap turned to Alonzo " Alonzo, is what Demeter says true?"

Alonzo looked up at Munkustrap, his father-figure. " Yes. My mother visited me. She gave me the truth. But I am loyal to The Jellicles, and I'm sure Mistoffelees is too."

Munkustrap sat on an article of trash. " I have to think about this." He trotted off to his den.

Alonzo looked at the Jellicles, their faces beginning to look familiar. Beginning to develop friends. Why did he have to be scrutinized for being somebody's kit?"

* * *

Rumpelteazer looked into the street and yelled in her sweet cockney accent " Macavity! Were are you?"

The tiger striped kittens looked around and a deep beckoning voice came from behind " I am right here."

Rumpelteazer chuckled " Well Macavity, We wish to become your *ahem* henchmen." She smiled.

Macavity glanced at the two kits " Your duties will be stealing precious jewels and clothes."

Mungojerrie asked "Mister Macavity? Hum We were wondering could you. Stalk the queen Demeter?"

Macavity laughed " Well, my boy, first off call me Mac everyone calls me that who will be my followers. Second let me show you my "office" Follow me"

Rumpelteazer and Mungojerrie crawled behind the large ginger cat.

Soon they were in a dark, dark shabby alley, a small hole was in the corner of the brick they wiggled through it. It showed a lighted place filed with other cats.

Two Siamese cats were cuddled up in a ball with another Siamese sharpening its large claws on a sofa and two tabbies rolling on the floor. And a black cat in the shadows.

Macavity screamed " Up you fools! We have new arrivals. Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer."

The scared kits waved to the scary looking felines.

Macavity purred " This is the "Hidden Paw." The headquarters of villains."

Rumpelteazer noticed that the two Siamese cats that were once cuddled together looked distantly like Cassandra.

Macavity whispered " Oh and Mungojerrie, I stalk Demeter on a regular basis" He added that with a deviant smile.

One of the tabbies whispered something to Macavity.

Soon Macavity looked up." How about you two become our little spies on the Jellicles."

Rumpelteazer nodded with a cheeky smiled and so did Mungojerrie.

The Siamese that was sharpening it's claws asked " Who are your parents?"

Mungojerrie stuttered " Skimbleshanks, the railway cat."

Macavity's henchmen laughed with amusement.

One of them purred " Oh Mac, do you know how to pick the good ones! SKIMBLESHANKS! The rapist! Is your father?"

Mungojerrie frowned " My father isn't a rapist!"

Macavity smiled " Who is your mother?"

Rumpelteazer cringed " She died. She was smashed by the train."

The black cat in the shadow looked at the tiger striped kits with pain " Brutal."

Macavity asked " Kits, why do you want to be part of my gang? Greed? Revenge? Bored?"

Rumpelteazer started up " Revenge"

One of the tabbies put a paw on Rumpelteazer's chin " Now, Why does a pretty young lady need revenge?"

Rumpelteazer sighed " My Father's image was destroyed by Electra and Jemima. They started a rumor that My daddy was molesting them. So we want revenge."

Macavity gripped one hand on Rumpelteazer's throat and the other one on Mungojerrie;'s " That's a good reason. Revenge! You are accepted. Into the Hidden Paw."

Macavity laughed a deep laugh.

Rumpelteazer smiled nervously.

Was she doing the right thing?


	9. Etcetera's new sister

Munkustrap laid on his back on a softie cushion in his den, he stared up at the trash wall. He didn't blink soon everything blended together.

Could Munkustrap let Macavity's kittens into the Junkyard?

But then again, Jemima was technically Macavity's kit…

Jemima was a good kit, but then she didn't know her father is Macavity, she thought her father died before she was born..

So that was proof that Macavity's kits could be good.

So it was official, Alonzo, Mistoffelees and Victoria would stay, All Munkustrap had to do is train them properly.

Cassandra glared at the happy kittens playing, wrestling each other. Oh how Cassandra wished she could be one of those kittens so joyful?

The Siamese looked at little Mistoffelees returning to the Junkyard with Skimbleshanks behind him.

That tuxedo kitten looked so familiar! But were? WERE!

A memory flashed in her mind Macavity was going out for " business" and wouldn't be back for another hour. Cassandra, about 2 months old she stared as Macavity vanished in air. Her eyes blue as the sky, stared at him, she could see him at a snowy farm.

Why would Macavity be on an snowy cold farm?

She looked around.

A black and white kit was cuddled next to blanket. Almost the same age as her, probably younger. Next to him was an tuxedo kitten , newborn

Suddenly Macavity appeared and groped a larger black and white queen, who yowled.

Cassandra stared at Macavity then at the kit.

She blinked and she was back at the " Hidden Paw" cuddled up with her parents, two plump Siamese.

The days passed and she was thrown out to the Jellicle Junkyard..

Forever.

That was it! She was the spawn of Macavity's henchmen!

She sighed. Not knowing about her past was better than knowing

She threw her tail around angrily, why did she have these powers? Of seeing into other felines location!

She huffed, the Siamese batted at the string dangling in front of her.

Cassandra felt the cold breath of somebody behind her, she hissed.

It was Tantomile. One of the physic twins. The striped cat whispered " You have a gift."

Cassandra pierced her blue eyes into the physic's soul " Yes, I am assuming as do you."

Tantomile grinned " Yes. Something is troubling you?"

Cassandra nose wiggled " Yes… I just realized what my past was."

Tantomile nodded " You are the spawn of Macavity's Hench cats…"

Cassandra purred " How'd you know?"

Coricopat added in " Were physic remember!"

Tantomile jabbed him in the ribs "Hush! Anyways…Cassandra would you like to join us in our mysterious ways?"

Coricopat huffed " She is already mysterious! But how about more" He grinned.

Cassandra shifted her eyes back and forth " Sure why not…"

Tantomile smiled " We can help you with your. Issues."

The twins went scrambling off to their den.

Cassandra rolled onto her back, happily.

Mistoffelees ran into Jellylorum's den and searched for his little sister.

Plato was eating a plate of chow and Admetus, licking his armpit.

Mistoffelees asked " Do you know were your mother is?"

Plato gummed " You could have said at least a "Hi"

Admetus answered " Probably giving Pouncival a bath."

Plato snickered in between bites.

Mistoffelees grinned " Well, were is little Victoria?"

Admetus pointed to the kitchen.

Mistoffelees followed Admetus's paw to the kitchen.

There was a blue raggedy bassinet he looked down into it.

A fluff of white smiled widely That made Mistoffelees smile back at her.

He whispered " Hi little Victoria!"

Victoria blushed " Hi Misto!"

Mistoffelees looked intently at his sister " Did Miss Jelly give you a check up yet?"

Victoria shook her head " Af-er Pouncie's bat.."

Mistoffelees smiled warmly at Victoria learning to talk

Jellylorum came in at that moment wiping her paws on a rag. " Hello Mistoffelees, I suppose you are here for your check-up."

He nodded.

The tabby purred " Well, you will have to wait until I do Victoria."

Mistoffelees leaned over " May I watch you?"

Jellylorum nodded. She picked up Victoria who squealed. Jelly examined her thoroughly.

At last the tabby blinked and looked up at Mistoffelees sadly " Well, Misto, I don't think Victoria will be healthy or strong. She isn't growing very well."

Mistoffelees eyes swelled with tears " Really? Will she survive?"

Jelly looked at him for a second "She might.. She might not.."

Plato came into the kitchen and stared " You mean little Victoria, might not live?"

Mistoffelees glared at him, He acted like he had feelings for Victoria.

Plato looked dumbfound he glanced down at the food he was eating and scurried off to his room, probably crying.

The tuxedo cat stared at Victoria who looked at her older brother, puzzled.

Mistoffelees couldn't take it , he whipped his body around and ran out of the den.

Jellylorum yelped after him "Mistoffelees come back! Look what you did!" She added with a grin.

Mistoffelees turned around and scuttled off back to the den.

A beautiful white kitten stood in front of him almost the size of Jemima. The kitten had a smile on her face and gracefully itched her ear.

Admetus made a face " How, How did he do that?"

Mistoffelees scoffed " I couldn't of done that? Could I?"

Victoria smiled " Wha Happened?"

Mistoffelees felt his paw tingle in a magical way.

Jellylorum whispered " When you whipped around, A bolt of lighting went through Victoria and she grew into that size."

Admetus looked at Victoria " She sure is pretty!"

Mistoffelees gave Admetus the look of death " Can she talk normally?"

Victoria smiled brightly " I'm tirsty."

Jellylorum gave Mistoffelees a stare " She can talk a little, she will learn, hopefully."

Plato came out of his room rubbing his eyes asking "Is Mistoffelees gone yet?"

Admetus pointed to Victoria and Mistoffelees.

Plato's pretty eyes grew wide " Is, Is that VICTORIA!"

Admetus made a face and nodded.

Plato ran to her and wrapped his arms around her. Victoria squeaked, and yet purred.

Mistoffelees nose wiggled in disgust and glared at Jelly in confusion.

Jellylorum gasped " Well, Plato, I never knew you had such emotions for Victoria!"

Plato glared at his mother " Since I first seen her.."

Victoria, very puzzled and very glad giggled " Pla-to is fuzz-y"

Jelly sympathetically said "Mistoffelees, little Victoria has the brain of a week old kitten, but the body of an three month old kitten."

Mistoffelees asked " She will live now, wont she?"

Jellylorum looked at the tuxedo kitten and an older tabby kitten look at her " Probably.."

Mistoffelees grabbed Victoria and hugged her closely.

Etcetera came into the den with Tumblebrutus behind her.

She gasped "That cannot be little Victoria? Can it!"

Tumblebrutus purred " She has gotten so big!"

Pouncival came out of his room with a filthy look on his wet face " Oh my! Who is that kitten?"

Jellylorum snickered "It is Victoria."

Etcetera smiled "Mommie! Does that mean We can play with her now? Can she be my…sister?"

Pouncival rudely purred " Yeah, can I have a better sister?"

Jellylorum stated " Yes, she can be your sister, but as you two both know, She will be living with Munkustrap in a few days. You cannot wrestle with her."

Etcetera smiled hyperly " Can I introduce her to the tribe. AND Tugger!"

Jelly nodded.

Etcetera waved to Victoria to follow her. Little Victoria couldn't walk, but crawl.

The hyper tabby yelled across the Junkyard to Electra and Jemima who were lazily sun bathing " Look who I have!"

Jemima blinked and ran toward her. So did Electra.

Electra asked " Who IS that?" Her face still torn with scratches.

Etcetera giggled " Its Victoria!"

Jemima stuttered " It CANNOT be Victoria, she is much to big!"

Victoria smiled brightly and licked her white fur.

Etcetera giggled at Victoria's cuteness " Its her.. Lets go show her to Tugger, and Munkustrap and Skimbleshanks!"

The white kitten purred and stuttered " Who Tug-ger?"

Jemima gasped " She doesn't know who The Rum Tum Tugger is!"

Etcetera commanded " We mush show her to him immediately!"

The three kittens walked to Tugger's den with a white kitten crawling behind.

Soon they were there Etcetera squealed "Tuggsie! We have a little surprise for you!"

The large Maine Coon walked out of his den, smiling.

Jemima and Electra stood there in awe.

Etcetera looked up at the large tom cat with the fluffy mane. She purred " Meet Victoria! She is my new sissy!"

The Rum Tum Tugger bended down, Etcetera grinned.

Victoria happily bobbed her head back and forth. As Tugger petted her fluffy head.

Electra whispered to Jemima " I am SOO jealous!"

The Maine Coon straitened up "Well Etcy, she is adorable, as are you three."

Etcetera rubbed her head against The Rum Tum Tugger's bulge. Victoria copied her.

Jemima giggled and rubbed her paws onto Tugger's leg. Electra the other leg.

Etcetera squealed. Victoria looked at her new "sister" and copied her.

Tugger leaned down and kissed all four kits on their cheeks and closed his den door.

Jemima and Electra smiled widely and Etcetera yowled. Victoria looked at her "big sister" and repeated what she did.

Jemima screamed " He, He KISSED us!"

The three kittens wiggled around happily and Victoria looked at the, puzzled.


	10. Let the Cat out of the Bag!

Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer stood in Macavity s Hidden Paw, applying for a spot. What brought them there? Revenge. Revenge. Revenge.

Rumpelteazer stared at Macavity and smiled "Wah is our first .mission?"

Macavity grinned "You may steal something for yourselves, then, for us."

The tiger striped twins nodded.

The large ginger cat stared at the kittens for a minute giving them a devilish look. His large sunken eyes wide his unique markings grew bright . Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer stared straight back. Macavity quickly shoed them away to the exit he watched as the kittens trotted out of the Hidden Paw. He made sure they were gone.

One of the tabby cats purred "Mac, are you sure they are worthy enough?"

Macavity chuckled his eerie laugh "Of course not!"

One of the three Siamese cackled "after all their father is SKIMBLESHANKS! A molester!"

The cats of the Hidden Paw all laughed in agreement. Except Macavity.

The dark ginger cat rumbled "I am only using them to bring in some loot."

The darker tabby purred " Its about time we got some new ass in here. He looked at the other males Wasn t the queen kit a beauty!"

Macavity roared "Don t worry, Griddlebone and Growltiger will return soon."

The black cat asked ''What will they think of new comers?"

Macavity hissed I"f they have a problem their old ass asses will have to take it up with me! After all I am in charge here"

* * *

Skimbleshanks stared blank at the happy Junkyard, the kits playing, the queens gossiping. Now, were was his kits at? He hadn t seen them all day! He had to ask his sister Jennyanydots if had seen them.. He trotted out of his hiding place.

Jenny greeted him warmly "Hello Skimble! How are you today. Skimbleshanks whispered I am not doing to well, The twins are missing, you havent seen them, Have you?"

Jenny shook her head "No sorry Skimble I haven t.."

Demeter, ease dropping, purred meanly "They probably ran away from your terrible ways."

Jennyanydots rolled her eyes "Demeter! Don t even start!"

Demeter ignored the warning "I will, Skimbleshanks, they left your disgusting rump! I am happy they left, now they wont be terrorizing the Junkyard. And now they wont be raped."

Skimbleshanks couldn t take it he launched himself at the gold and black queen he clawed her face violently.

Demeter yowled in pain.

All the Jellicles came running to Demeter s rescue. Seeing a mad Skimbleshanks on top of Demeter.

Munkustrap hissed "Skimbleshanks what in Heavyside are you doing!"

Skimbleshanks tried to catch his breath "I couldn t take it no more."

Demeter growled "He, He tried to rape me!"

Skimbleshanks rolled his green eyes "No I didn t you dramatic bitch!, I merely tried to kill you."

Bombalurina imitated the railway cat "Sure, You tried to rape her, just like you do with all the other queens!"

The cats all started arguing.

Etcetera couldn t take it, seeing all the nice Jellicles fighting, knowing Jemima nor Electra would tell the ugly truth. Tears streamed down her face.

The tabby took a deep breath and suddenly hissed " Skimbleshanks didn t do anything to Electra or Jemima or Rumpelteazer or ANY of the kittens! It was a rumor! A trick, A filthy trick! A LIE!"

All the Jellicle looked surprised

Jemima and Electra looked at Etcetera with anger.

What did Etcetera do?

* * *

Bustopher Jones laid in a dark alley, lapping up his cr me, He sobbed, WHY was his little sister gone? WHY! Mittensra just had to make the journey to the filthy Jellicles, WHY. Bustopher cried.. He looked both ways and plummeted his head into his cr me, trying to end his life. It didn t work, just left poor Bustopher un conscience for a while.

That poor fat tuxedo cat


End file.
